I will get you
by justBona13
Summary: Do kyungsoo seorang yang sederhana bahkan terkesan dingin dan datar tapi telah berhasil dengan sangat sukses menjerat seorang kim jong in murid baru yang langsung menjadi siswa populer bahkan di hari pertama ia memasuki SM high schooll...
1. Chapter 1

**I will get you**

Author: justBona13

Pairing: Kaido

Cast: exo k,..  
suport cast :beberapa member suju,krystall & tiffany

Leght: 3 shoot

Genre: Yaoi,school live,romance,little humor

Rating: T

Warning: banyak typo,EYD gaje,alur gaje,cerita gaje..tidak percaya ,,buktikan sendri…

Annyeong readers…. Enjoy it ^^

Teng..teng..teng

Bel berdentang menandakan waktunya masuk kelas bagi semua siswa dan siswi SM high school..semua murid sibuk duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing sampai leeteuk songsaenim memasuki ruangan kelas dengan mengajak seorang namja calon anggota kelas baru..

"berdiri"suho memberikan intruksi,membuat semua murid mengikuti intruksinya

"beri hormat"

"annyeonghasseoh songsaenim.."seru semua murid serempak sambil membungkukan badan

"ne..kalian boleh duduk.."jawab leeteuk ramah..

Kini semua mata tertuju pada sosok namja berpipi tampan yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas,sambil tetap memamerkan senyumannya..tanpa semua orang sadari namja tinggi berkulit coklat itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh teman sekelahnya dan menghentikan tatapanya pada seorang namja yang tengah anteng menatap keluar jendela…

"baiklah..hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru..perkenalkan lah dirimu.."leeteuk mempersilahkan murid barunya

"annyeong, kim jong in imnida bangapseumnida.." ucap jongin ramah sambil membungkukan badannya

"nah kau carilah tempat duduk yang kosong…kita mulai pelajarannya…"ucap leeteuk sambil menepuk bahu jongin

"jongin-ssi,duduklah disini.."seru tiffany sambil menepuk-nepuk bangku di belakangnya

Saat jongin akan menghampiri tempat duduk yang di tunjukan tiffany,matanya beralih melihat tempat duduk di belakang namja yang tapi diperhatikannya dan bangku itu 'kosong'..dengan semangat 45 jongin langsung berpindah dan menghampiri namja itu..

"bolehkah aku duduk di belakangmu..?"tanya jongin ramah..

Sambil menyimpul kan senyum kecil di wajahnya membuat si namja pemilik bibir chery itu terlihat sangat imut bagi jong in,mata bulatnya seolah menenggelamkan jjongin ke dalam perasaan yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau apa itu, lalu namja itu menganngguk,dan jongin langsung menaruh tas nya di bangku itu..

pelajaranpun dimulai..semua siswa siap untuk memperhatikan pelajaran termasuk leeteuk songsaenim yang sesekali sering mengupil dan menjentikan upilnya ke segala arah..sialnya bagi chanyoel yang duduk di depan dan bertepatan sedang menguap membuat upil keramat leeteuk songsaenim terjun bebas ke mulutnya yang tengah menganga,..dan tidak sengaja **tertelan**…

Skip..

Teng..teng..

Bel istirahat berbunyi,semua murid langsung menutup buku pelajaran mereka,beberapa murid langsung menghilang,mabur menuju kantin mereka yang pasti sedang penuh-penuhnya..kecuali si namja bibir chery yang membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna biru langit dari dalam tas gendongnya..

Melihat hal itu jongin yang tadinya mau melesat menuju kantin karna mengira si namja bibir chery juga menuju kantin,seketika itu juga menghentikan langkahnya dan pergi menghampiri si namja bibir chery..dengan ragu-ragu jongin menyapa namja yang telah menarik perhatiannya..

"eheemm..hmm..hai.."jongin sambil mengangkat satu tangannya,membuat si bibir chery menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan mendongak menatap jongin..

"hmm..hai.."namja itu menjawab dan kembali meneruskan aktivitas yang sempat terganggu tadi

Mendengar jawaban datar seperti itu membuat jongin tidak puas,dia pun kembali berkata pada namja itu..

"hmm..namaku kim jongin.."ucap jongin pada namja itu dan duduk di bangku di depan si namja bibir chery

"iya aku tau.."ucap si bibir chery ramah,namun tetap memakan bekalnya

"hmm..siapa namamu…?"ucap jongin ragu sambil mengelus tengkuknya

" kyungsoo..namaku Do kyungsoo"ucap namja yang ternyata bernama kyungsoo sambil melihat jongin sedikit lalu kembali fokus pada bekal makanannya

"hoh..begitu..hmm..maukah kau-"

Belum sempat jong in meneruskan ucapannya,tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang merangkul lengannya

"jongin-ah kenapa kau ada di sini..tidak kekantin.?."ucap seorang yeoja yang merangkul lengannya yang bernama,tertulis tiffany di name tage yeoja itu

"a.a..haha..tidak ..aku…-"ucap jongin tergagap karna kaget dengan kelakuan 2 yeoja ini

"kalau begitu,biar kami antar ke kantin ya,sekalian biar kami tunjukan tempat-tempat lain di sekolah ini.."ucap krystall

"tapi aku-"belum selesai bicara jongin langsung di tarik keluar kelas oleh 2 yeoja tadi..meninggal kan kyungsoo yang masih melanjutkan aktivitas makannya tanpa memperdulikan 3 orang itu,seolah mereka tidak pernah ada...

Skip~~

Teng-teng-teng..

Ahirnya bel pulang berbunyi…benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi jonginkarna harus meladeni tiffany dan krystall yang sedari tadi terus menariknya kesana kemari…sepanjang perjalanan pulang jong in berjalan kaki karna kesal mobil jemputannya tidak kunjung datang dan terus memukul-mukul pudaknya berharap rasa lelahnya bisa berkurang walau sedikit..

Pada saat jong in sampai di halte bis dia melihat kyungsoo sedang duduk menunggu bis sambil mendengarkan lagu dari mp3nya…tak pikir panjang jong in langsung menghampiri kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelahnya..

"anneyong kyungsoo-ah.."sapa jong in ramah

"oh..jongin-ssi.."kyungsoo yang tersadar dari lamunannya melihat ke arah jongin dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum ramah

"kau sedang menunggu bis ya..?"ucap jongin basa basi

"ne.."jawab kyungsoo singkat

"hoh..memang rumahmu dimana..?"

"incheon.."

"hoh begitu,…hmm"tapi sebelum jongin menemukan bahan pembicaraan lain biss jurusan incheon telah tiba,,..kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan pergi memasuki bis,seolah tidak sudi di tinggalkan,jongin langsung melesat masuk kedalam bis mengikuti langkah kyungsoo,padahal untuk apa dia naik bis,cukup jalan kaki saja sebernarnya bisa sampai karna rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh,selain itu rumah jongin yang berlawanan arah dengan jalur bis membuatnya tidak mengerti apa yang sebernarnya dia lakukan dengan menaiki bis ini..

"jongin-ssi.."sapaan kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunankan jong in

"ah.. …"seru jong in kaget

"rumahmu juga di jalur bis ini ya?"tanya kyungsoo polos..

"ahaha.. …"jong in yang tidak tau harus menjawab apa,dia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dan di ahiri sebuah kebohongan pada teman barunya di hari pertama dia masuk sekolah

karna tanggung jongin memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya,dan tetap mengikuti jalur bis sampai kyungsoo turun nanti,lagi pula jongin tidak merasa terlalu rugi naik bis ini karna dengan naik bis ini dia bisa tetap melihat si bibir cherynan kisable yang kini duduk di sebelahnya..

Jong in terus memperhatikan kyungsoo yang tetap anteng menatap keluar jendela,sadar terus di perhatikan,kyungsoo pun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jongin..

"jongin-ssi ada apa..?"tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah polos

" ..hhe"jongin pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain,karna merasa malu kepergok memperhatikan kyungsoo

Sepanjang perjalanan benar-benar di hiasi oleh sikap diam keduanya,kyungsoo yang masih anteng menatap keluar jendela dan jongin yang masih malu sambil sekali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah kyungsoo..

Setelah sampai di halte incheon bis berhenti dan kyungsoo berjalan keluar..

"jongin-ssi aku duluan ya.."sapa kyungsoo dan berlalu meninggalkan bis..

Ahirnya jongin berhenti di sebuah halte dekat pemberhentian kyuungsoo tadi,dan lagsung menelfon untuk minta di jemput…tidak lama kemudian mobil jemputan jongin datang…tanpa menunggu lagi jongin masuk kedalam mobil itu dan langsung melesat pergi…

'benar-benar hari yang melelahkan'pikirnya sambil bersantai di dalam mobil,tapi jongin tak henti-hentinya memikirkan kyungsoo,..kenapa dia selalu saja menatap keluar,kenapa dia dingin sekali padaku,hidupnya juga sederhana sekali,bukankah SM highschool itu sekolah elit,kenapa masih ada muridnya yang bawa bekal dari rumah dan pulang naik bis'batin jong in

Sementara itu di tempat lain,seorang namja dengan bibiir chery tengah menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas apartemen kecil,berhenti di pintu no 306 dan membuka pintu nya..

"hyung…aku pulang.."

Seorang namja catik yang tengah anteng menonton tv pun beranjak menuju pintu depan..

"oh sudah pulang..selamat datang…"ucap namja itu sambil mengelus surai lembut adik kesayangannya..

"aku pulang…"jawab kyungsoo sambil memasuki pintu…

"bagaimana di sekolah…"ucap namja cantik itu sambil mengelus kepala kyuungsoo

"biasa saja..oh iya tau tidak hyung,di sekolahku ada murid baru.."ucap kyungsoo sambil membuka sepatunya

"benarkah,namja atau yeoja.."ucap namja itu

"namja..sepertinya dia langsung populer,buktinya 2 yeoja populer di kelasku saja langsung nempel padanya.."ucap kyungsoo

"hoh..begitu..kalau begitu kau tidak boleh kalah,kau juga harus jadi bocah populer di sekolah mu.."ucap namja yang bernama heechul itu menyemangati

"tidak mau..heechul hyung sendiri tau kan kalo aku tidak suka orang kaya.."ucap kyugsoo sambil mempoutkan bibir

"aishh..kau ini jangan begitu..nanti kalau kita sudah jadi orang kaya bagaimana..kau mau membenci dirimu sendiri"ucap heechul sambil mengelus surai hitam milik kyungsoo

Dan hanya di balas gendikan bahu oleh adiknya tersayang…

~besoknya~

Jong in pov

Hah..hari ini aku bisa melihat kyungsoo lagi,entah kenapa melihat wajahnya yang tenang sambil menatap kearah luar benar-benar menenangkan..

Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas mataku langsung terjutu pada sosok yang lagi-lagi menatap ke luar jendela siap lagi kalau bukan si bibir chery..Do kyungsoo

"selamat pagi.."sapaku pada sosoknya selama ini selalu kuperhatikan

Dia pun hanya tersenyung sambil mengangguk ke arahku dan kembali menatap ke luar,tiba-tiba 2 orang namja datang menghampirinya yang satu bertubuh mungil sedang yang satunya bertubuh tinggi menjulang aku rasa dia ini orang yang kemarin tidak sengaja **menelan upil** leeteuk songsaenim..

"kyungsoo-ah lagi-lagi menatap keluar jendela ya.."sapa seorang yang bertumbuh mungil membuyaran kan lamuanan namja ini..

"ah baekhyun..yah begitulah.."ucap kyungsoo dan kembali menatap keluar

"kyungsoo-ah kau harus lebih sering bersosialisasi.."ucap namja tinggi dengan suara baritone

"entahlah chanyeol-ah..aku lebih suka begini.."

Tiba-tiba namja tinggi bernama chanyeol melihat ke arahku yang sejak dari tadi tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan kyungsoo

"oh kau si anak baru ya..namamu jong in kan…?"ucap chanyeol penuh semangat

"ahaha.. bangapseumnida.."ucapku sambil membungkukan badan

"ah tidak usah formal begitu,kenalkan aku baekhyun dan si tiang listrik pemakan upil ini namanya chanyeol.."katanya sambil menepuk bahu teman di sebelahnya,yang di balas oleh tatapan sinis,mungkin dia terganggu karna di sebut pemakan upil..

"mudah-mudahan kau betah di kelas ini,.."ucap chanyeol sambil menepuk bahuku..yang kubalas dengan anggukan yang di sertai seyuman..

"oh iya jongin-ah ada sesuatu yang selama ini ingin kutanyakan..?"ucap baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya

"apa itu?"

"kenapa kau selalu memperhatikan kyungsoo..?"tanya baekhyun polos...orang ini benar-benar -_-"

"aishh kau ini,..diam bacon,..kenapa kau ini blak-blakan sekali"ucap chanyoel sambil mendarat jitakan di kepala baekhyun

"memangnya kenapa,kau sendiri penasarankan..bahkan semua orang di kelas ini juga bertanya-tanya,karna sejak dari awal jongin masuk ke kelas ini di tidak pernah absen menatap kyungsoo.."ucapnya menjelaskan sambil terus mengelus kepalanya yang sakit

Mataku langsung terbelalak seolah tidak percaya,memangnya sejelas itu terlihat kalau aku memperhatikan kyungsoo,wajahku spontan memerah,menahan rasa malu..

"aku tau itu,tapi kau kan tidak usah seterang terangan itu,lihat jongin dan kyungsoo jadi malu kan.."ucap chanyoell menunjuk wajah kami berdua yang benar-benar sudah memerah sampai ke telinga..

Tunggu sebentar..jongin dan kyungsoo..?aku langsung melirik ke arah kyungsoo untuk memastian perkataan chanyoel,ternyata benar saja,saat ini wajah kyungsoo benar-benar sepeti kepiting rebus,walaupun dia kembali menatap ke luar aku yakin itu hanya taktik untuk menyembunyika wajahnya..

Teng-teng-teng..

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi,chanyeol dan baekhyun langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka,tidak berapa lama leeteuk songsaenim masuk dan mulai mengajar..

"hari ini aku akan membagikan kertas ulangan yang minggu yang lalu,maaf baru bisa membagikannya hari ini.."ucap songsaenim sambil mengacungkan beberapa lembar kertas ulangan,aku tidak mungkin dapat salah satu kertas itu,tentu saja aku baru masuk beberapa hari yang lalu..

"dan seperti biasa..kyungsoo nilai mu lagi-lagi yang terbaik di kelas.."seru songsaenim menatap ke arah kyungsoo

'mwo..oh jadi bocah ini pintar..wah keren juga..'ucapku dalam hati

Disertai tepuk tangan dari murid lain kyungsoo hanya membungkukan mengambil kertas ulangannya dari leeteuk songsaenim,..

'memang nilainya barapa?',aku berusaha melongok ke kertas ulangan kyungsoo

'96..di ulangan fisika..!'mataku membelalak melihat kartas ulangn itu…orang ini pintar sekali,kalau bagiku dapat nilai 20 saja aku sudah sujud syukur(?)..

Songsaenim membagikan kertas ulangannya pada masing-masing murid..

aku melihat ekspresi mereka masing-masing..menatap kertas ulangannya

'chanyeol dan baekhyun jelas sekali dari ekspresi mereka,menunjukan nilai mereka di bawah 30..atau bahkan melihat ekspresi chanyoel yang membelalakan matanya seolah bola matanya mau keluar sepertinya dapat nilai dengan nominal satuan bukan puluhan lagi…'

Skip~

Teng-teng

Tak terasa sudah bel istirahat,tiba-tiba suho ketua kelas kami datang menghampiriku

"jong in-ah..apa kau sudah berkeliling di sekolah ini,maaf kemarin aku tak sempat mengantarmu,.."

"tentu saja sudah.."belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan suho tiba-tiba 2 yeoja yang membuat hariku kemarin terasa begitu berat datang lagi…dan merebut dengan paksa kesempatanku untuk menjawab pertanyaan suho...dasar...

"kami sudah mengantarnya kemarin iya kan jong in-ah~"ucap tiffany menimpali ucapan temannya tadi

"oh begitu ya..kalau begitu aku tidak usah merepotkan kyungsoo,karna tadinya aku mau minta tolong padanya untuk mengantarkanmu .."ucap suho yang melrik ke arah kyungsoo dan hanya di balas oleh senyuman

Apa di antar kyungsoo,mana mungkin aku menolak yang benar saja..aku langsung bangkit dari kursiku..

"belum.. .aku belum jelas dengan seluk beluk sekolah ini,kemarin aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan.."ucap ku dengan semangat 45

"ka..kalau begitu kalian bisa mulai sekarang.."ucap suho yang masih kaget dengan ucapan ku tadi

"hoh terima kasih ketua kelas,aku pergi dulu,sampai nanti.."ucap ku sambil menarik tangan kyungsoo dan melesat keluar kelas

Setelah merasa sudah cukup jauh dari kelas aku melepaskan genggaman tangannku dari kyungsoo

"huft..cape juga.."ucapku sambil merenggangkan dasi,berusaha mencari kesegaran…

"tentu saja,…lagipula kau semangat sekali.."ucapnya tetap datar,isshh dasar orang ini

"hhe.."

"yasudah ayo,kita mulai dari ruang olah raga saja..ayo ikut aku…"ucap kyungsoo sambil berjalan pergi

"ruang olah raga ini…bla-bla.."kyungsoo menjelaskan sambil menunjukan letak letak yang ada di ruang olah raga..

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menangkap inti dari kata-kata nya yang aku perhatikan hanyalah gerak gerik dan suaranya yang kini tengah membanjiri telingaku…jarang sekali kan dia bicara banyak padaku..

Melihatku yang hanya terus menatapnya dengan polos..ahirnya dia merasa terganggu..

"YA! JONG IN-ah apa kau memperhatikan apa yang aku katakan!"ucapnya mulai kesal dan langsung membuyarkan lamunanku…

"eh..mwo..!?"aku yang linglung karna baru tersadar dari lamunanku

"ck…sudah lah aku kembali ke kelas saja…!"ucapnya sambil pergi meinggalkanku….

"eh..changkaman kyungson-ah.."ucapku sambil menggenggam lengannya..

"ishh lepas..!"jawabnya sambil melepaskan tanganku

"mian aku-"

"sudahlah,sebaiknya kita lanjutkan nanti saja, sepertinya kau sedang tidak fokus.."lanjut kyungsoo,

"a..ak..ku hanya..hah bagaimana menjelaskannya ya…"ucapku bingung sambil menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal

"ah..sudahlah aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini..kita teruskan saja nanti jong in-ah.."ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkanku..

Aku berpikir keras menemukan kata yang cocok..aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau 'aku tidak bisa mengalihkan penglihatnku darimu,wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku' itu kesannya agak tidak normal dan malah komersial iklan….aku juga takut dia menganggapku tidak normal …itu bahaya sekali kan….

Tapi kalau aku tidak melakukan sesuatu maka dia akan pergi dan semakin dingin padaku...

...'apa yang harus kulakukan?'...

TBC…

Huuuwaaaa...ff apa ini #lari maraton keliling rumah,..

Ah ga tau..ini ff abal-abal...udah menjamur dalam laptop,jadi di coba di publish aja..kekekeke...

Dulu perasaan pernah publish ff ini tapi lupa kapan...soalnya udah lama banget...tapi pake pen name yang beda...jadi buat readers yang 'mungkin' pernah baca harap maklum aja ya...hehe ^^

Yaudah makasih udah mau baca...jangan lupa review ya...\(^3^)/...


	2. Chapter 2

( kaisoo)wil get you part 2

Author: justBona

Pairing: Kaido

Cast: exo k,heechul suju,krystall & tiffany snsd

Leght: 3 shoot

Genre: Yaoi,school live,romance,little humor

Rating: T

Warning: banyak typo,EYD gaje,alur gaje,cerita gaje..tidak percaya ,,buktikan sendri…

Enjoy...^^

...

"ah..sudahlah aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini..kita teruskan saja nanti jong in-ah.."ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkanku..

Aku berpikir keras menemukan kata yang cocok..aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau 'aku tidak bisa mengalihkan penglihatanku darimu,wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku' itu kesannya agak tidak normal dan lagi malah kaya komersial iklan….aku juga takut dia menganggapku aneh…itu bahaya sekali kan….

Aku benar benar bingung…karna saking bingung dan paniknya sampai aku melakukan sesuatu yang sangat fatal...

"kyungsoo.."aku memanggilnya dengan suara rendahku,aku menarik lengan kyungsoo dan menahannya di dinding dengan kedua lenganku,aku menatap mata bulatnya lekat sebelum aku menempelkan bibirku di bibir cherynya,aku merasakan penolakan darinya,dia meronta,berusaha menjauhkan tubuhku yang menahan tubuhnya,tapi itu percuma,aku terus mendekapnya didinding dengan lenganku yang tentu aja lebih kuat,aku mengulum bibirnya dan berusaha tetap merasakan bibirnya yang lembut,basah…kami melakukan ciuman yang basah dan hangat,tapi entah kenapa hal itu lah yang membuatku semakin semangat melumat bibir cherynya..dan saat itulah aku yakin dia memakai lipgloss chery mungkin untuk menjaga agar bibirnya tetap lembab, karna aku merasakan rasa manis di sela –sela saat aku melumat bibirnya..dia terus meronta sambil sesekali membuka mulut untuk mengambil nafas,jantung ku berdegup benar-benar kencang...aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan…..yang aku tau aku hanya terus harus menahan tubuhnya atau aku akan di hantam oleh kemarahannya saat aku melepaskan dekapanku…saat dia mendorongku lebih keras,aku mengigit bibir bawahnya sampai terdengar ringisan yang disertai desahan kecil…dan kembali melumat bibirnya,aku tau ini pemaksaan,tapi entah setan apa yang merasuki diriku dan entah kenapa aku sangat menikmati ciuman ini… aku pun menyeringai kecil saat menyadari lengannya mulai mendekap leherku dan memperdalam ciuman kami,dia mulai merespon apa aku yang aku lakukan padanya,dia mulai dengan sentuhan lembut seperti menghisap bibir bawah ku,tidak mau kalah aku mulai kembali memainkan bibir chery nya dengan bibirku…hingga...

"DDUUUAAKKKK"

kakinya yang lebih pendek dari kaki ku,menedang lututku…aku pun otomatis melepaskan dekapanku dari tubuhnya…dan memegangi lututku yang terasa sangat sakit hasil dari tendangan si bibir chery…

Dia menatapku dengan marah…wajahnya bersemu merah dan bibirnya yang ikut memerah dengan setitik darah di samping bibirnya,mungkin karna gigitan ku tadi…dia menatapku lekat dengan matanya yang seperti hampir mau menangis yang entah kenapa membuatnya semakin terlihat menarik dan err 'imut'..,tiba-tiba rasa bersalah mulai menyerang pikiranku…

"YA! KIM JONG IN…apa yang kau lakukan…!"suaranya yang awalnya tegas mulai terdengar bergetar…aku tidak tau harus bagaimana…

"ma..maaf ..a..aku"suaraku tergagap,aku benar-benar takut menyakitinya..nafasku mulai tearsa sesak saat melihat bulir-bulir air mata mulai terjun bebas dari pipinya

Dia berlari meninggalkan ku yang masih membeku di ruang olah raga..entah kenapa bahkan kakiku terlalu lemas untuk mengejarnya…yang aku lakukan saat itu hanya berdiri dengan kedua kakiku..karna merasa tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa..

Kyungsoo poV

"YA! KIM JONG IN…apa yang kau lakukan…!"suaraku yang awalnya tegas mulai terdengar bergetar…aku tidak tau harus bagaimana…

"ma..maaf ..a..aku"suaranya tergagap,aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan..nafasku mulai terasa sesak saat merasakan bulir-bulir air mata mulai terjun bebas dari pipiku..sukses sudah…aku benar-benar terlihat lemah di depan orang yang sudah merampok paksa first kiss ku…dasar brengsek..!

Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan,..melihatnya membuatku sakit …yang aku tau,aku melangkahkan kaki menuju luar ruang olah raga..semakin cepat dan akhirnya aku berlari sambil menghapus air mata dengan punggung lenganku,meninggalkan jong in yang hanya bisa menatapku dengan tatapan nanar…

Aku benar-benar merasa tidak percaya..bahkan kepada diriku sendiri…entah kenapa walaupun sebentar tadi aku merasa kalau aku menikmati ciuman paksa jong in..bahkan aku sempat mendekap lehernya agar bisa memperdalam ciuman kami…aku hanya termenung di bangku kelas,sambil terus memegangi bibirku yang masih terasa basah seperti orang idiot,,.. lalu aku pun memutuskan kalau aku tidak bisa diam di sini lebih lama,aku berdiri, mengambil tasku dan melangkah kan kaki menuju luar kelas…saat berjalan menuju ambang pintu..aku berpapasan dengan jong in..entah apa yang merasukiku aku langsung membeku di hadapan namja yang lebih tinggi dariku ini..dan menatap lekat 2 bola matanya yang hitam…tiba-tiba wajahku kembali bersemu aku menundukan kepalaku dan melangkah meninggalkannya..sampai dia menagkap lenganku dan menggenggamnya erat seolah tidak akan perna dan memang tidak ingin melepaskannya…

"kyungsoo..aku menyukaimu,sekarang aku sadar dengan apa yang aku rasakan.."ucapnya sambil menatap ku,sedangkan aku tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya,entah kenapa aku terlalu takut untuk menatap balik matanya…aku langsung menghempaskan lengannya,dan meninggalkan jong in di belakangku…lalu aku berlari meninggalkan sekolah..

Skip..

Sesampainya di rumah aku masuk dan membanting pintu sebagai wujud kekesalanku…heechul hyung muncul karna merasa khawatir dengan sikapku..

"ada apa...kenapa kau membanting pintu,kau sudah pulang? Ini kan belum wak-.."serentetan pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir heechul hyung..tanpa babibu aku langsung memeluk heechul hyung,dan mengeliminasi pertanyaanya yang masih bersisa..

"kenapa..?"ucap heechul sambil mengelus surai ku dengan lembut..dan aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaanya,lalu semakin membenankan kepalaku dalam pelukannya..

"tidurlah..kau pasti lelah.."mengerti keadaanku heechul hyung menyuruhku masuk kamar dan istirahat,aku langsung menurut dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar..

"huffttt.."aku menghela nafas panjang ,dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang…entah kenapa aku benar-benar merasa sangat lelah..pikiranku melayang-layang dan sampai di bayangan jong in..aku menggosok mukaku berusaha menghilangkan bayangannya dari pikirannku,kenapa dia melakukan hal itu?,kenapa dia bisa menyukai ku dan yang lebih penting kenapa aku terus memikirkan dia?..aku lagsung membeku,begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar dari pikiranku…aku langsung membenamkan mukaku dengan bantal berusaha untuk merasa lebih rileks lalu tidak terasa aku pun mulai menutup mataku yang aku harapkan dapat membuatku lebih tenang…

_'aku menyukaimu kyungsoo,sekarang aku yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan'_

"HHHUUUWWAAA…"aku berteriak sekencang mungkin,begitu mangingat apa yang jong in katakan beberapa waktu yang lalu

"hah..wae..kyungsoo-ah…apa yang terjadi.."heechul hyung langsung membuka pintuku,mungkin karna mendengar teriakanku..dia langsung khawatir..

"a..ani hyung..mian..aku hanya me..memikirkan sesuatu dan terkejut..hehe"ucapku berusaha mencairkan kekhawatiran heecul hyung…sambil mengelus tengkuk,agar terlihat tidak canggung...

"ishh kau ini…istirahatlah sana..!"ucap heechul hyung,sambil melangkahkan kakikan keluar dari kamarku..

Tapi sebelum heechul hyung benar-benar keluar dari kamarku..aku memanggilnnya,karna aku merasa dia bisa memberi saran atas masalahku..

"hmm..hyung.."

"hmm.."jawabnya seraya membalikan badan..

"tadi di sekolah ada yang menyatakan perasaan padaku.."kata-kata itu terlontar begitu polos dari mulutku..

"MWO…!siapa.."heechul hyung langsung membelalakan matanya,dan menghampiriku yang sedang terduduk di ranjang..

"hmm..tapi dia namja hyung.."ucap ku sambil menundukan kepala,aku benar-benar merasa malu,di tambah lagi dengan semburat merah yang muncul di ke dua pipiku..

Heechul hyung mengelus surai hitamku,seolah bisa mengerti apa yang sekarang kurasakan..

"kyungsoo,kau adalah adikku satu-satunya,sejak eomma dan appa meninggal kau adalah satu-satunya harta paling berharga bagiku..kupikir kau akan menjadi adik kecilku yang manis selamanya,tapi aku salah..waktu telah mematahkan keyakinanku..lihat dirimu,sekarang sudah ada orang lain,yang menyukaimu,dan aku harap dia tulus..kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menutup hatimu,kau membutuhkan orang lain selain aku untuk berbagi..apa kau mengerti.."heechul hyung benar-benar mirip eomma,wajahnya yang cantik suaranya yang lembut walau terkesan lumayan berat..well...dia namja kan...juga sikapnya yang bijak,aku benar-benar beruntung bisa menjadi adiknya,..

"jadi aku harus menerimanya hyung..?"ucapku tetap menunduk sambil melirik heechul hyung sedikit-sedikit …

"keputusan ada di tanganmu,karna kau yang akan menjalaninya,tapi ingatlah ucapanku tadi,..sudah ne..aku harus memasak untuk makan malam..."ucap heechul melangkah meninggalkan kamarku

"tapi hyung,dia mencuri first kiss ku dengan paksa.."entah kenapa aku refleks mengatakannya..,mungkin aku mengharapkan saran lain dari heechul,tapi kenapa dia langsung diam tak bergeming sambil tetap membelakangiku..?

**"siapa nama bajingan yang telah menodai adikkku.."**

heechul hyung membalikan tubuhnya perlahan padaku,dengan tatapan tajam dan suara yang rendah..benar-benar berbeda 360 derajat dari heechul hyung beberapa waktu yang lalu..heechul hyung yang sekarang terlihar..err..horor..

**TBC**

Huwaa..lumayan pendek ya...keke...ini lanjutannya...jangan bayangin kyungsoo kayak gadis belia yang lagi galau ya...well kyungsoo itu cowo..so marahnya juga bayangin kaya marah cowo ocreh... *author maksa..#di rajam... next chap bakal segera publish...

^^ jangan lupa review...

Adios...


	3. Chapter 3

**I will get you part 3**

Author: preman gagal

Pairing: Kaido,kaisoo,jongsoo..ah apalah itu...

Cast: exo k,heechul suju,

Leght: 3 shoot (end)

Genre: Yaoi,school live,romance,little humor

Rating: nc 17

Warning: banyak typo,EYD gaje,alur gaje,cerita gaje..tidak percaya ,,buktikan sendri…

Annyeong readers….preman gagal balik lagi nih bawa ff kaido baru…semoga kalian suka ya…

Enjoy it ^^

Heechul poV

Aku masih tidak bisa tenang memikirkan kyungsoo,lagi pula siapa namja sialan yang berani menyakiti adik kecilku…sampai kemarin aku terus memergokinya memegangi bibir chery keturunan keluarg, sambil termenung..kalau saja aku ada pada saat kyungsoo mengalami mutilasi di tempat namja itu..'TTAAAKKK'….

"e..eh..a..ada . hyung?,kau semangat sekali memotong wortel nya,terdengar sampai sini loh.."ucap kyungsoo memecah lamunanku yang sedang menyiapkan bekal untuknya,aishh tidak terasa saking kesalnya,aku sampai memotong wortel terlalu keras..

" ..haha..aku akan segera menyiapkan bekalmu.."ucapkan berusaha menenangkannya..

Saat aku selesai mengepak bahan makanan yang akan kyungsoo bawa ke sekolahnya,aku melihat wajahnya murung…

"kyungsoo-ah gwaenchana…?"tanyaku membuyarkan lamunannya…aku yakin kejadian kemarin masih mengganjal di pikirannya..

"hmm..hyung,bolehkan hari ini aku tidak sekolah,aku rasa aku agak merasa pusing.."ucap kyungsoo seraya menundukan kepalanya,aku yakin itu hanya alasan agar dia tidak bertemu dengan namja itu,aku ini kakanya aku mengenalnya dengan sangat baik,dia tidak akan minta bolos walaupun dia sedang sakit,dia selalu mengatakan tidak merusak rekornya yang tidak pernah bolos dan menggagalkannya menjadi siswa teladan yang selama ini membuatnya mendapat beasiswa sehingga dia bisa tetap bersekolah di sekolah elit..

"tentu saja,kau boleh istirahat seharian ini,kalau begitu bekal makan ini kau makan saja nanti agak siang arra..?"ucapku sambil mengels surai hitamnya dan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk

"mm..ne hyung..arraseo.."anggukannya sambil mengangkat kepalanya perlahan,..kyaa..dongsaeng ku imut sekali..\(^3^)/

"kalau begitu aku juga akan bolos kerja hari ini untuk menjagamu.."

"a..andwe hyung,kau kerja saja,aku tidak apa-apa.."kyungsoo terus mengelengkan kepalanya,sambil menggoyangkan lenganku,,,

"ok..ok..mian aku tidak bisa menjagamu…"

"ne hyung gwaenchana,lagi pula sakitku tidak terlalu parah..hehe.."

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju luar apatemen dan sebelum aku menutup pintu aku berbalik dan melemparkan senyuman kecil ke arah kyungsoo,dia pun membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman ala bibir chery keluarga kami,ya..bibir chery keluarga,..keluarga kami memang memiliki bentuk bibir yang khas,mungkin turunan dari appa,kami kira hal itulah yang membuat eomma jatuh cinta, merekapun menikah dan memiliki kami,sampai mereka pada ahirnya tetap bersama pada sebuah kecelakaan pesawat yang merenggut nyawa mereka,aku selalu berfikir itu adalah hal yang romantis sekali,..hidup bersama,lalu mati bersama keren sekali bukan…

….

Author PoV

Kyungsoo terus saja bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di atas ranjangnya,dia benar-benar merasa bosan,tentu saja dia tidak benar-benar sakit,itu hanya alasan kepada hyungnya agar dia tidak perlu kesekolah dan bertemu jong in…jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10:35..dari pagi dia terus saja bingung harus melakukan apa untuk mengusir rasa bosan mengungkungnya sejak pagi…dia tidak merasa ingin membaca buku,bermain game,bahkan sms dari chanyoel dan baekhyun tidak dia gubris..

"huwa menyebalkan.."dia meronta di atas ranjang entah marah pada siapa(dasar bocah aneh-_-")

Tok..tok..

Ada suara terdengar dari jendelanya,hasil dari lemparan kerikil oleh seseorang,kyungsoo melongok,melihat siapa yang begitu iseng melempari jendelanya dengan kerikil,..

"jong in..!"bisik kyung soo sambil membelalakan matanya

Kyungsoo poV

"jong in..!"aku berbisik seolah bicara pada diriku sendiri,tidak percaya kalau yang tengah berdiri di luar rumahku dengan senyuman yang begitu ceria adalah jong in..orang yang membuatku tidak mau bersekolah hari ini…aku langsung sembunyi di samping jendela, berharap dia belum sempat melihat wajahku…

"kyung soo! Percuma aku sudah melihat wajahmu…cepat munculah kita harus bicara.."teriak nya dari luar membuat jantungku berdegup kencang...sama seperti saat dia melakukan hal itu..,hal yang sangat membekas di ingatanku

Ahirnya aku mengalah,aku yakin dia tidak akan pergi sampai kami benar-benar bicara,aku memperlihatkan diriku di hadapannya,berusaha mengatur sikap agar aku tidak terlihat terlalu bodoh di depannya

"wae..?"ucapku berusaha setenang mungkin

"kenapa kau tidak sekolah padahal aku terus menunggu kedatangnmu.."ucap jong in sambil mempoutkan bibirnya..

"kau berkata begitu seperti kau sekolah saja.."jawabku sinis

"aku….aku kemari karna tidak kunjung melihat mu di sekolah jadi aku menyusul,kemari..manis sekali bukan.."dia mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan sangat ringan sambil tersenyum di sela-sela ucapannya..membuat jantungku yang tadinya mulai tenang kembali mempercepat ritme detakannya dan membuat semburat merah lagi-lagi muncul di pipiku..'orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan..'

"dari mana kau tau rumah ku..?"ucapku berusaha tidak mempedulikan ucapannya

"dari baekhyun dan chanyoel…kau tau mereka mendukung hubungan kita…"

"apa..hubungan apa..!?"

"aku sudah menceritakan apa yang aku lakukan kemarin padamu pada mereka,.."

"ap..apa..kau ini gila,kau menceritakan aib seperti itu pada mereka,..!"

"bagiku itu bukan aib,itu adalah pengalaman yang paling menakjubkan dalam hidupku,melihat ekspresi mu kemarin,aku yakin kalau aku adalah orang pertama yang mencoba kelembutan bibirmu..iya kan..haha.."teriakannya membuatku bergidik aku takut tetangga mendengarnya,itu adalah hal yang memalukan..pake tertawa segala lagi..orang ini benar-benar..!

"aishh..ya! kim jong in pelankan ..."ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibir dan menempelkan telunjuk di bibirku,berharap dia dapat menghentikan teriakannya

"ishh..kau ini,berhentilah menunjukan wajah aegyo mu padaku,atau aku akan memanjat ke jendelamu dan memakanmu saat ini juga.."dia mulai menyeringan,entahlah wajahnya saat itu mengingatkan ku pada serigala yang sudah menemukan mangsanya di film-film kartun disney yang selama ini aku tonton…

"pulang sana.."aku memerintahkanya pergi sebelum semburat merahku semakin pekat dan dia akan benar-benar menerkamku

"aku belum selesai bicara.."tanpa mendengarkan dia lebih lama,aku menutup jendela dan meninggalkanya…

Gratak..kreet..ggrrttkk..

Lagi-lagi aku medengar suara aneh dari jendela,apalagi yang sudah di lakukan bocah itu..aku kembali melihat ke arah jendela,..

Saat aku membuka dan melihat ke arah jendela "hhuuuwaa.."aku langsng jatuh terduduk,aku langsung berpapasan dengan wajah jong in(lagi),saat aku membuka jendela dan lagi-lagi dengan wajah riangnya dia mngatakan "kyungsoo"lalu masuk ke dalam kamarku..

"k..kau me..memanjat ke sini..?"ucapku tergagap dengan posisi masih jatuh terduduk

"haha ne..jangan khawatir,lagi pula tidak terlalu tinggi.."ucapnya benar-benar ringan dasar bocah aneh

"aku tidak khawatir.."kepalaku kembali tertunduk,menyadari lagi-lagi semburat merah di pipiku makin pekat..

Tiba-tiba jong in mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan langsung menatap lurus ke kedua mataku…

"kau bohong…berhentilah berbohong pada dirimu sendiri,kau mengkhawatirkan aku,selalu memikirkan ku,apalagi sejak kejadian kemarin…"kata-kata yang begitu terdengar meyakinkan dan lagi bagaiman dia bisa tau tentang hal-hal yang selama ini menggangu pikiranku

"tidak…"jawabku singkat tapi mulai menunjukan kalau aku mulai salah tingkah di depannya 'ada apa dengan mu kyungsoo,jaga sikapmu dasar pabo…'umpatku dalam hati

"huft.. bohong lagi…lihat saja kalau berani bohong lagi aku akan melumatmu bahkan lebih dari kemarin.."ancamnya di sertai seringai yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding,…ahirnya aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku,tidak tau apa lagi yang mesti aku lakukan atau katakan…

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah dekapan dan aku yakin itu dari jong in(emang siapa lagi..-_-"),dia mulai memelukku yang masih terduduk dia mendekapku dengan begitu erat,seolah tidak pernah mau melepaskannya lagi,..dan membisikan beberapa kata ke telingaku dengan suaranya yang lembut..

"seperti kataku kemarin…aku benar-benar menyukaimu dan aku sadar dengan apa yang kau rasakan..aku sudah memutuskan kalau kau akan menjadi milikku,dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku,..intinya kau akan mendapatkamu,bagaimanapun caranya,,…kyungsoo.."dia berbisik dengan begitu lembutnya di telingaku,aku bahkan merasakan nafasku tercekat saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya..aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa..dia mulai merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap mataku..begitupun sebaliknya kau hanya bisa menatap matanya,.. perlahan dia mulai medekat dan mengeliminasi jarak antara kami,aku mulai menutuk mata dan bisa kurasakan bibirnya kembali menyentuh bibirku,padahal bar kemarin aku merasa begitu marah dan malu padanya yang sudah berani-beraninya mengambil first kiss ku,tapi kenapa kali ini tidak ada perlawanan dariku,kenapa aku hanya bisa pasrah menyerahkan segalanya pada orang ini,dia mulai memaikan bibirku dengan bibinya lagi,sama seperti kemarin hanya saja kali ini dia lebih lembut padaku,kami mulai saling menghisap satu sama lain,kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darinya sambil sesekali membuka mata mata dan mengambil nafas, aku menatap wajahnya dan mulai menarik lehernyamenekannya bibirnya agar bisa memperdalam ciuman kami,dia mencengkram pinggangku dan mulai kembali menggit bibirku aku aneh apa ini kebiasaannya aku mulai meringis sedikit sambil sedikih mendesah karna perlkuannya padaku..dia mulai bergerak ke arah lain,kali ini lekukan di leherku menjadi sasaran utamanya,dia mulai mencium sambil menghisap lekukan di leherku dan meninggalkan kiss mark di sana

"nghh..a.. ..kau lakukan.."

aku berusaha menghentikan sebelum dia jadi semakin bertambah berani mengekplor tubuhku..

"diam dan rasakan saja,aku yakin kau akan menyukainya…"

bsiknya di telingaku,membuatku langsung bungkam..merasa mulai berbahaya,aku mulai menyeret tubuh ku mundur dari jong in dan sialnya di belakangku malah ada ranjang tempat aku biasa tidur,.. 'ckk gawat'batinku..

"wah kebetulan sekali,.." jong in menatap cerah ranjangku yang tidak terlalu lebar,dengan kedua lengannya dia mengangkatku dan menjatuhkanku ke atas ranjang,..

"jo..jong in kendalikan dirimu.."ucapku berusaha menahan tubuh jong in yang mulai menindih tubuhku…

"tidak bisa, rem di otakku sedang rusak…itu salahmu kenapa kau terlihat begitu manis sampai aku ingin memakanmu hingga tidak bersisa.."ucapnya di sertai seringai yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri… jong in kini masih menindih tubuhku tapi menunpukan berat badan di lengan kirinya mulai kembali memulai aksinya dengan melumat bibirku(lagi)dan membelai halus pipiku dengan lengan kanannya,..aku sudah pasrah,aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi,akhirnya aku hanya bisa membiarkan jong in menjelajahi tubuhku sambil sesekali menimpali dengan mengeksplor tubuh jong in sebagai respon ku padanya…aku mulai merasakan jongin meraba kancing bajuku yang masih utuh.. 'tunggu sebentar, mau apa dia.?.' aku mulai tersadar dan melihat ke arah tangan kanan jong in yang mulai membuka kancing piyama ku satu-persatu…aku menggit bibir bawah ku berusaha menahan desahan dari mulutku hasil dari perbuatan jong in yang terus meninggalkan kiss mark di leher dan pundak ku…

"nghh..he..hentikan jong in.."dia bahkan tidak menggubris perkataanku,saat jong in mulai sampai di kancing terahir bajuku,dia kembali menyeringai..lagi-lagi aku benar-benar merasa horor..setelah selesai dengan kancing baju, jong in mulai merayapi tubuhku yang sudah topless,sampai dia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya ke bagaian bawah tubuhku…saat dia mulai bergerak hendak melakukan apa yang aku takutkan selama ini..tiba-tiba TOK..TOK…

terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu…"kyung soo …hyung sudah pulang…apa kau di dalam.."itu jelas-jelas suara heechul hyung,…seketika itu juga aku dan jong in lang sung membeku di tempat,kalau heechul hyung melihat keadaan kami saat ini,jong in akan benar-benar di mutilasi dan aku akan langsung di pecat jadi dongsaeng kesayangnnya..bagai mana ini…tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku langsung bangkit dari tidurku dan menyadarkan jong in..aku mendorong tubuh jong in ke arah jendela agar dia bisa segera pergi dari sini…diapun mengerti dengan isyarat yang aku lontarkan dan mulai kembali turun lewat jendela…sesampainya di berbalik dan tersenyum manis padaku,sambil melingkarkan tangannya di kepala dan membuak simbol 'love'yang dia tujukan padaku…aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi kelakuannya,dia berbalik dan pergi..aku terus menatap punggungnya hingga dia tidak terlihat lagi..

"kyung soo,..kau benar-benar tidur ya…? gwaenchana..?"ucap heechul hyung dari luar,akupun lang sung menghampiri heechul hyung masih berada di luar pintu dan mengatakan kalau semua baik-baik saja

Skip

Aku menjatuhkan tubuh ke atas ranjang,tidur di kasur ini membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat pengalamanku bersama jong in tadi siang…

Drtt..

Tba-tiba ponsel ku bergetar,akupun membaca sms yang tertera di layar ponselku..

From:08XXXXXXXXX

'Hari ini begitu menyenangkan(jong in)'

From :bibir chery

'Apa-apaan kau..tubuhhku benar-benar sakit…'

Sms dari jong in membuat pipiku lagi-lagi mengeluarkan semburat merah,dan aku rasa aku mulai terbiasa,tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk tau dari mana jong in mendapatkan no ponsel ku siapa lagi kalau bukan si bacon baekhyun dan si tiang berjalan chanyoel yang memberikannya..aku langsung menamai kontak no jong in dan aku rasa aku tau nama yang cocok…

From: namja pervert

'Aku berusaha sepelan mungkin..besok kutunggu di sekolah,ada urusan kita yang belum selesaikan..'

From:bibir chery

Itu kau bilang pelan..! memang urusan apa..?

From:namja pervert

'Kau tau kan,kegiatan kita seperti tadi siang selalu saja terpotong..aku ingin menyelesaikannya sampai tamat..hehe B)'

From:bibir chery

'AISHH YA!... kim jong in kau ini benar-benar pervert…'

from:namja pervert

'tapi kau suka kan..haha..pokonya besok aku tunggu di ruang olah raga..aku rasa 2 jam pelajaran cukup..kekeke'

Aku langsung melempar pelan ponsel ku ke bagian lain ranjang ku..aku yakin kalau aku terus melayani smsnya…pasti pembicaraannya akan semakin berbahaya..aku membetulkan posisi tidur dan menarik selimut sampai ke leher berusaha untuk merasa lebih hangat….'aku harus sekolah besok..' gumamku dalam hati di sertai seringai kecil menutup mata dan memulai bermimpi…

End...

* * *

End...aku teriakan sekali lagi EENNNDDD PEMIRSA! Kekekeke...tau tak..padahal ff ini emang udah tamat dari dulu dan menjamur dalem fd...jadi maaf kalau bahasanya seperti itu (rada bahasa bocah galau kalau menurut saya..)

**Huwaaaa apaan ini,,..aku menistakan ummi sendiri...tapi biarlah,maaf kan aku ummi kyungsoo,... tapi biarlah,oh yaa maaf kalau pas bagian 'you know what i mean' ga hot sama sekali soalnya emang ga bisa sih...haru berguru pada temenku dulu..yang pakar NC...jadi untuk saat ini aku melakukan sebisa ku...hahaha...**

Makasih review nya...maaf ga aku bls semua...aku sayang kalian semua...^3^

Latitude1420EXOtic

iys sip di usahain...

yosh ini udah di lanjut...

DianaSangadji

iya ini udah dilanjut

ajib4ff

haha iya makasih..

ini udah dilanjut...

Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic

biasa brother complex..

sip ini udah di lanjut..

chiisalma

iya hhe..

yosh mereka pacaran..tapi pacaran gaya mereka jadilan seperti itu,,...=="

sip ini udah di lanjut,...

.5

iya hehe..

sip ini udah di publish yang baru...

SL14K12

abis kalo bikin panjang suka jadi malah nge blank...haha

setuju...

iya di usahain...makasih..

sip ini udah di publish chap baru...

* * *

Saya akan berusaha membuat ff yang lebih bagus lagi nanti...

Entah kenapa kepikiran pingin bikin krisho...o_O...haha ada yang berminat..?

Sip..sip...pokonya makasih atas segalanya...

Ciao...ADIOs...


End file.
